House Bolton
House Bolton of the Dreadfort is a noble house from the Dreadfort in the north. They are an old line descended from the First Men and dating back to the Age of Heroes. The Boltons are known for their practice of flaying their enemies. "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." Ancient History The Boltons are an ancient and powerful house of the north who once ruled as Red Kings from the Dreadfort. Their land reached from the Last River and the White Knife to the Sheepshead Hills.It has been suggested that the legendary Night's King was a Bolton. The Boltons are said to have flayed the skins of several Stark lords and hung them in the Dreadfort. According to rumor, some Bolton lords wore the flayed skins of their enemies—including Starks, such as the son of Bael—as cloaks. This practice has given the Boltons a sinister reputation. Approximately a thousand years ago, the Boltons bent their knees to Winterfell and agreed to abandon their practice of flaying their enemies. Also a thousand years ago, Karlon Stark built a castle on land taken from a rebel lord; it is possible this land of House Karstark was taken from the Boltons. For many centuries the Boltons have remained loyal to the Starks, although rumours persist that they continue to flay their prisoners in secret and maintain a hidden chamber in the Dreadfort to display the skins of their enemies. Recent History Durran's Defiance The war for House Bolton began the moment the Targaryen King killed members of his small council, which in includes Lord Manderly of the Northern city, White Harbour. The Manderly lord's sister was the spouse of the Warden of the North, Harlon Stark, and so the the banners were called and the Northern Lords would march south. Before the Northern lords marched on the Twins, Lord Domeric Bolton suggested that a portion of the force travel by sea and meet up with the rest of the army south of the bridge, knowing that the Twins was a strategic advantage point and they would likely meet their foes at the Crossing, if not shortly after. And so it was, the retinue of Harlon Stark and his vassals clashed with Vale forces in the Battle of the Bridge, a battle known for the amount of bloodshed and high death count of noble Lords. When the force that travelled by sea landed, they were able to flank the Vale army to devastating effect, with Domeric Bolton slaying Lord Belmore before Brus Arryn's forces turned and ran back to the Vale, with the Stark and Frey forces close behind them. The Northern armies pushed the Vale forces back the Green Fork where Lord Arryn planned his last stand. The night before the battle was due to commence, the Knights of the Vale ambushed the Stark encampment in the dead of night and slaughtered the Northern army. It was House Umber's forces that turned the tide as they pushed back the Vale army long enough for the Northmen to retreat back to the Crossing. But not before the son of the late Lord Belmore got his revenge and killed Lord Domeric Bolton, leaving his only son, Syrus Bolton as the new Lord of the Dreadfort. Syrus Bolton, who was 19 at the time of his father's death, was desperate to lead his father's forces into battle but it was Harlon Stark who forbid it. Insisting that enough blood had been spilt and he would not see a noble house thrown into chaos. Current Household Rogare Bolton, Castellan of the Dreadfort Royce Bolton, Commander of the Dreadfort Cregan Bolton, Captain of the Household Guard for the Dreadfort Donella Hornwood, Betrothed of Lord Syrus Bolton Dykk Ryswell, Councillor of the Dreadfort Axell Flint, Master-At-Arms of the Dreadfort Lazaro, Master of Coin at the Dreadfort Mallador Umber, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Titus Knott, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Angus Wull, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Lyman Whitehill, Spymaster of the Dreadfort Maester Orwyn, Maester of the DreadfortCategory:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the North Category:House Bolton